Starfleet Academy (novel)
| author = Diane Carey | published = June 1997 | format = paperback | pages = 256 | ISBN = ISBN 0671015508 }} Description Cadet David Forester has made it to Starfleet Academy's Command School, where the starship captains of the future are trained on mission simulators that make you feel as if you were really on the bridge of a starship. But there's trouble at the Academy—sabotage, conflict, and a series of "accidents" throw Forester's team of cadets into a scramble for their very lives. Determined to save his crew, Forester rushes to stop a plot to destroy the Academy itself, and is thrust into a mission with Starfleet legends Captain James T. Kirk, Captain Hikaru Sulu, and Commander Pavel Chekov. Together they must find the cause behind a series of ever deadlier raids on Federation outposts by an unknown enemy. Summary On his first day at command school, Cadet David Forrester is the only one to respond to a staged terrorist attack. As a result, he is given command of a team of cadets by Kirk himself and struggles to sort out their personality conflicts while also developing a feud with a senior cadet, Frank Malan. An attack wipes out the Federation colony on Bicea, including the surviving family of M'Giia, one of Forrester's team. A human-centric organisation called the Vanguard, of which Malan is a member, blames the attack on the Klingons and believes Starfleet should strike back at them. Another member of Forrester's team, Sturek, analyses a fragment of the ship that attacked Bicea and discovers it is a living cybership, but the evidence is destroyed by a bomb planted by the Vanguard. Forrester is able to uncover the culprit, Faith Gage. M'Giia, who was tempted by the Vanguard's views, helps Forrester infiltrate them and discover they are planning to assasinate members of Starfleet viewed as weak and establish Kirk as the new leader of the Federation. Kirk and Forrester manage to defuse their bombs and capture all the members. Forrester and Sturek work out how to communicate with the cybership and, upon graduating and becoming officers, Forrester and his team are given the Enterprise to make contact. References Characters :Jana Akton • Robin Brady • Pavel Chekov • Geoffrey Corin/Geoff Colond • David Forester • Faith Gage • Gorolock • James T. Kirk • Frank Malan • Vanda M'Giia • Aex Rotherot • Sturek • Hikaru Sulu Allan Forester • C.S. Forester • God • • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Winona Kirk • David Marcus • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock Starships and vehicles : (science vessel) • • • • Klingon bird-of-prey • Klingon heavy cruiser • • • shuttlecraft aircraft • barge • boat • Conestoga wagon • escape pod • freighter • frigate • garbage scow • • • sailing ship • tanker • tug Locations :Building Delta • California • Cornwell Systems Analysis Building • the galaxy • Golgotha system • Lab Delta Foxtrot • Lab Delta India • Lab Delta Tango • Lab Delta Zebra • Point Bonita Light • Sanford Flight Simulation Complex • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Spider nebula • Starfleet Headquarters • Thomas Jefferson Rose Garden Alpha Centauri • Andor • Baltimore • Bicea • Chesapeake Bay • Colorado • Earth • Gamma Hydra • Gamma Trianguli • Golden Gate Bridge • Hell • Iowa • Japan • Klingon Neutral Zone • Levintine Expanse • Lursen Prime • Norfolk • Omicron Delta • Rigel XII • Riverside • Russia • Triacus • Races and cultures :Andorian • Human (Centaurian • Irish • Russian • Tahitian) • Klingon • Vulcan Gorn • Horta • Meclanti • Medusan • Romulan • Troglodyte • Venturi States and organizations :Academy Marching Musical Corps • Clark University • Croughwell Corporation • Federation Council • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Planetary Defense • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Academy Command School • Starfleet Command • Starfleet News Service • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets • The Vanguard Ranks and titles :admiral • adviser • ambassador • assassin • ballerina • boxer • cadet • captain • chief • clown • commandant • Commandant of Starfleet Academy • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • councilman • cowboy • crewman • diplomat • drill instructor • engineer • ensign • first officer • • helmsman • instructor • lieutenant • magician • navigator • officer • pilot • pioneer • politician • President of the United Federation of Planets • priest • product manager • queen • science officer • scientist • security guard • senior officer • smuggler • soldier • teacher • technician • terrorist • wizard Science and technology :airlock • alien • android • animal • antenna • antielectron • antimatter • antiproton • blood • bomb • brain • cerebral cortex • CGI • combadge • command chair • communicator • computer • computer cartridge • database • deflector grid • dilithium • display screen • disruptor • DNA • egg • electricity • electromagnetic pulse • electro-spectral analysis • fire • fireworks • fission percussive mine • flagship • flange • flight-sim • galaxy • gas giant • gravity • hailing frequency • hair • hand phaser • heart • holodeck • hour • humanoid • ice • impulse drive • kilometer • life support • lifeform • lung • matter • millisecond • minute • monitor • nebula • neutron • oil • orbit • padd • palm phaser • phaser • phaser bank • phaser rifle • photon • photon torpedo • plant • positional verification guidance • pound • projectile weapon • proton • replicator • rib cage • rifle • scanner • sensor • sensor disk • sensor grid • servolock • shields • simulator • simulator bridge • solar flare • solar system • space • space dust • spanner • spatial distortion • • starship • star • stomach • subspace • thruster • torpedo • tractor beam • transporter • turbolift • universal translator • universe • ventilator • viewscreen • volcano • warp core • warp drive • warp exhaust • warp factor • warp field • warp nacelle • warship • weather control satellite Other references :19th century • 1800s • 2288 • access code • airdrome • apple • assassination • asteroid • auditorium • balloon • • book • boot • boxing • brandy • brass • bridge • briefing room • brig • bulkhead • cadet's log • cat • cavalry • cheeseburger • Christmas • civil war • clothing • cockpit • coffee • coleus • colony • comet • Commandant's Medal of Meritorious Service • connect-the-dots puzzle • court martial • crayon • day • decade • Devolution Day • distress signal • dog • duck • emotion • engineering • English language • fish • fly • funeral • gelatin • • glass • graveyard • grizzly bear • headstone • high school • history • Horatio Hornblower • horse • hot chocolate • hull • insect • interstellar friendship code • iron • jacket • Jefferies tube • jewel • kamikaze • klaxon • Klingonese • knife • Kobayashi Maru scenario • laboratory • language • leather • lemming • library • log entry • logic • mannequin • medal • melon • military • mind meld • mining • MONAD 1701 • month • moon • mosquito • mouse • mule • net • Neutral Zone Treaty • novel • Olympic pool • orange • ore • Organian Peace Treaty • Ouija board • outpost • paper • parrot • pea • personal log • pheasant • piano • picnic • pin • planet • planetarium • plaster • Posnikoff series of maneuvers • Prime Directive • psychology • quarters • red alert • rock • rubber • sand bag • sausage • school • science • second • sector • sensor log • shield • signal flag • • slug • soccer • songbird • spider • Starfleet Call of Duty Award • suicide • Sultan's Great Day • summer • surfboard • swan • tea • technology • telepathy • textbook • uniform • volleyball • vulture • war game • water • weapon • wing-slug • wolf • World War I • worm • year • yellow alert Appendices Background In the novel, Captain Sulu states that he is due to take command of the Excelsior in two years, placing this story in the year 2288. Connections External links * category:tOS novelizations